Marry Me
by gizibabe22
Summary: Santana has finally decided to ask Brittany to marry her.


**Santana paced around her room nervously. Brittany was going to be there in an hour and she didn't know if she would be able to face her without becoming a stumbling mess.**

**Santana decided that she was going to propose to Brittany tomorrow, she already had it all planned out.**

**The doorbell rang throughout the house and knocked Santana out of her day dream.**

**"I'm coming!" She yelled. She opened the door and there stood her beautiful girlfriend with a big smile on her face.**

**Santana led Brittany up to her room and sat down on the bed. "Hey, do you wanna visit the choir room tomorrow?" Santana asked with a slight smirk on her face.**

**"Yeah, sure. What for?" Brittany eyed her girlfriend suspiciously.**

**"No reason." Santana shrugged her shoulders.**

**The two girls talked until it was time to go to sleep. While Brittany was sleeping, Santana snaked her arms around her waist. She couldn't wait to be married to this wonderful girl.**

**The next morning, Santana was even more nervous than the day before. She couldn't stop walking back and forth, it was like she was trained to do so.**

**She dug through her closet for at least an hour and just decided to wear her favorite red dress.**

**A knock was heard on her bedroom door. "Santana? Are you okay in there? We have to get to the choir room. Everybody's waiting." Brittany's soft voice could be heard from outside the door. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Brit." Santana rushed to the mirror and put on some mascara and eye shadow.**

**Santana grabbed her keys off of the top shelf in her closet and walked out of her room to her car, with Brittany following close behind.**

**While they were in the car, Santana couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Brittany noticed this and gave Santana a curious look. Santana shrugged and continued drive towards William Mckinley High School.**

**When they finally got to the school, Santana was practically shaking with nervousness, and after they finally got to the choir room, with Santana procrastinating quite a bit, Santana almost couldn't stand still.**

**Everybody that was ever in the Glee Club were currently sitting in the choir room, even Matt.**

**"I can't do this. Not with all these people around." Santana thought. But when she noticed Rachel giving her an encouraging smile, she immediately felt a sense of courage.**

**Rachel was the only one that Santana told about the proposal. Rachel was the only one she could trust with the news.**

**"So, why have you called us here?" Kurt said with a bored expression. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't make a comment.**

**She rummaged through her purse, while everybody was talking and catching up with old friends, and took out a small, black box.**

**She put it behind her back and faced all of the people in the room. Santana motioned for Brittany to stand in front of her and told everybody to be quiet. Most of the people in the room immediately got what was about to happen as soon as Brittany stood in front of Santana.**

**Everybody immediately quieted down and paid attention to the couple. Santana took a deep breath and started talking. "I know I'm not the best person to be around. And i definitely know I'm not the best girlfriend. But I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life right by your side. I guess what I'm really trying to say is," Santana paused, knelt down, opened the black box, and held it out in front of her. Brittany already had tears streaming down her face the moment Santana said she loved her. "Will you marry me?" Brittany smiled the biggest smile she ever has and brought Santana into a hug. "Of course I'll marry you. As long as Lord Tubbington can sleep in the guest bedroom." Brittany gave Santana a long, deep kiss. "Deal." Santana said breathlessly. By now, everybody in the choir were cheering for the newly engaged couple, hugging them and saying congratulations.**

**And while all of this was going on, Santana was thinking that this was the happiest moment in her life.**

**The End.**


End file.
